Sayuri Hyuga
Sayuri Hyuga is the daughter of Jaotu Hyuga and Rei Hyuga, and sister of Noriaki Hyuga in the Hyuga Clan. She accompanied her father Jaotu and her granduncle Hiroki Hyuga to Shipwreck Cove after the Cataclysm and ended up becoming an entertainer to the Blue Dragon pirates. She fled from the Cove during the pirates' search for her relative Unithien Earthhaven and has been accompanying Unithien and Varalia Earthhaven since. Biography Early Years Daughter of the Clan Sayuri Hyuga was born as the daughter of Jaotu Hyuga, the Head Wizard in the Hyuga Clan which had gained more prestige after Masamori Hyuga had become the Shogun of Yamato. She lived with her clan in Ryugashi and came to realize at an early age that her brother Noriaki Hyuga had more freedom than she did. Sayuri was a woman in the clan, and hence her duty as dictated by Yamatian tradition was to get married and give birth to babies, preferably healthy boys who would become future samurai and daimyo like the Hyuga of the past had been. She also had the added stigma of having caused her mother Rei Hyuga's death in childbirth, which her father Jaotu couldn't forgive her for. By the time the Great War took place, Yamato had conquered most of its neighbouring kingdoms but faced its first big setback with the emergence of the Grand Alliance. Sayuri's brother Noriaki fell during the war, and thus Sayuri lost one of the few people in the clan she had truly cared for. The war eventually reached Yamatian shores, and Sayuri and the Hyuga Clan were relocated for their own safety. However, the Cataclysm struck soon after, ending the war abruptly while allowing demons to invade the now weakened Yamato Empire en masse while the survivors of the Alliance fled from the ravaged land. Several Hyuga lost their lives during the skirmishes, but Jaotu managed to take himself, Sayuri as well as his uncle Hiroki Hyuga to safety to an unlikely place: Shipwreck Cove ruled by the Blue Dragon pirates, one of the few forces the might of Yamato had never been able to make fully submit under their authority. Sullied Honour The Hyuga's fall from grace didn't go unnoticed by Pirate King Kuro Tori who decided to take his old enemies in but under one condition: from that day onward they would be his property and would serve him however he pleased. The family had no other option but to accept the Pirate King's terms. While Jaotu and Hiroki retained mostly good positions within the Pirate King's court albeit as slaves, Sayuri's fate wasn't as kind as theirs. Her beauty had been noticed, and she was made into an oiran, a class of geisha who acted as women for hire, or prostitutes, among the pirates of the Cove. Despite her protests, Sayuri was forced to take this role while her father did nothing, not even pleading to Kuro Tori on her behalf. Years passed, but Sayuri remained firm that her father would come to understand the error of his ways since she too was a Hyuga and even though she wasn't her late brother, she was still the heir to the clan. Godslayer Era Despair's Wake Sayuri was in the court of Kuro Tori when a group of gaijin travellers and a few pirates were brought in. She remained passive throughout the conversation the Pirate King had with the travellers but as soon as the travellers were ordered to leave, the Pirate King took her on his lap and intended to have fun with her despite her shock. Sayuri tried to plead her father to help her, but Jaotu turned his back on her while ordering her to do as she was told before he left her with the Pirate King. A Gathering Storm While on a walk with her father inside Kuro Tori's ship-turned-into-mansion, Sayuri witnessed a guard hurrying towards the Pirate King's throne room until Jaotu stopped him and inquired the reason for him being in a hurry. Jaotu used his magic to have the guard answer his questions, and the Hyugas learned that the guard had heard that Varalia might be carrying a concealed weapon with which to attack Kuro Tori. After Jaotu forced the guard to forget ever having this conversation and sending him away from the throne room, Sayuri finally managed to gather enough courage to confront her father about her mistreatment, pondering out loud why he hadn't used his magic when Kuro Tori had harrassed her and had instead used it on a guard. Sayuri tried to plead her father to give her another chance even though she wasn't like her big brother, but Jaotu ended up snapping at her, describing how it was her fault his wife and her mother were dead and that her honor had already been sullied so she might as well be useful to the clan in other ways even if it meant using her as a woman for hire. After a tense conversation, Jaotu managed to turn Sayuri obedient again and told her to prepare herself for what he had in mind for her, something which would help the Hyugas restore their honor and prestige in the long run. Sayuri complied and followed her father, but was hurt by his behaviour and words towards her and how little he seemed to care for her, his only child who had lived this long. Chaos Descends Sayuri sneaked aboard the Moldy Crow after the ship set sail from the Cove and stayed in hiding as a stowaway, stealing rations every once in a while while keeping the crew oblivious to her presence. However, when Uminoko Kawamoto returned to her cabin sooner than expected, Sayuri was forced to attack her by throwing a bottle at her, which distracted the pirate captain long enough for Sayuri to flee before she'd be asked questions. She bumped into another pirate in the corridor, knocking him out with a well-aimed punch before retreating to the brig. Before she could enter her hideout, she found out that she'd been followed, and her pursuer turned out to be Rhett Lassiter, Uminoko's guest in the ship for the voyage. Rhett managed to disarm Sayuri and tried to calm her down, and then a furious Uminoko showed up and hit Sayuri's arm with a throwing knife, now turning the odds against Sayuri. More info later. Appearance A beautiful young woman with refined Yamatian looks which signify her being a former noble. She has long, dark and tied up hair and dark blue eyes. Her body is slim with some curves. She's presently forced to wear geisha makeup and dress in red and green like an oiran low class geisha who are essentially treated as women for hire, or prostitutes, among the pirates of the Cove. Personality and Traits Tries to be assertive but finds it hard in the Cove where pirates reign and where decency hardly exists. She wants to leave her life behind but is bound by her loyalty and honour to the values of the Hyuga Clan, which makes her conflicted. Powers and Abilities She is good at entertaining people, possessing a grace fit for a geisha. Relationships Hiroki Hyuga Sayuri hasn't interacted with her great uncle much but shows respect to him. Hiroki hasn't likewise talked to his great niece much but has kept an eye on her activities. Jaotu Hyuga Sayuri respects and fears her strict father. She craves for Jaotu's acceptance but he treats her as if she was air because she's not a man to carry on the Hyuga lineage unlike her late brother. He has even gone so far as to offer her to prostitution in order to keep the family from being harassed by pirates, and Sayuri has grown bitter towards her father for using her like a tool, and yet she can't find it in herself to rebel against him because that criticizing one's parent would be unthinkable in the clan. Kuro Tori Sayuri dislikes Kuro Tori, seeing him as a lecherous womanizer, but has found herself as one of the newest additions to his shifting harem of oiran geisha. Kuro finds her young and attractive, and he doesn't care about her protests. As far as the Pirate King is concerned, everything in Shipwreck Cove is his property, including Sayuri, with the added benefit of Sayuri being a member of the Hyuga Clan, his sworn enemies, and thus Sayuri is a means through which he can humiliate the clan even more. Noriaki Hyuga Sayuri respected Noriaki as not only her older brother but as a war hero who had brought honour to the Hyuga clan. When she heard he had fallen in battle, she could hardly believe it. As years have gone by, she finds herself missing her big brother and that no matter what she does, she can never replace him in their father's eyes. See also *Hyuga Clan *Kuro Tori Category:Blue Dragon Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Third Age Category:Yamato Category:Yamato Empire